Fuses are overcurrent protection devices for electrical circuitry, and are widely used to protect electrical power systems and prevent damage to circuitry and associated components when specified circuit conditions occur. A fusible element or assembly is coupled between terminal elements of the fuse, and when specified current conditions occur, the fusible element or assembly, disintegrates, melts or otherwise structurally fails, and opens a current path between the fuse terminals. Line side circuitry may therefore be electrically isolated from load side circuitry through the fuse, preventing possible damage to load side circuitry from overcurrent conditions.
Fuses may be single or multiple-element, the later having performance advantages but being more complicated and costly to manufacture. This is due in part to having multiple parts, which requires complicated fixturing and increases the possibility for error. In view of these challenges, improvements in multiple element electrical fuses are desired.